We Are a Pairing
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For Dirtyplaygroundcosplay. Naruto cosplays as Thor and goes to a con where he has a run in with the perfect Loki. Their meeting leads to more as their cosplays get paired by complete strangers. NaruSasu, M-rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Written for my darling Cat and for the sweet Julia, the two cosplaying ladies of Dirtyplaygroundcosplay. I promised Cat this story months ago, and finally I am writing it! Make sure you check out their cosplays while you are here. These sweethearts are amazing and deserve much more than this story.

Enjoy!

...

The lines, the shouts, the incredible costumes. It was really good to be back here. Naruto didn't have many opportunities to actually go to conventions, because there was hardly any time, it cost a lot of money, and most of all, it was really hard to drag someone along with him. This time he had managed though, and they even had fitting outfits. Sakura was dressed as Lady Sif, though parts of her armour weren't as perfect as she had wished. There hadn't been enough time to make it as great as she wanted to. Naruto loved it though, loved everything about it. Her outfit was awesome, his outfit was awesome. And he got to walk around with a hammer!

It was difficult to get through the masses, people almost walking backwards instead of actually moving forward. Even if Naruto's mood couldn't be better, this did put a downer on the whole trip. They just wanted to reach the next hall and watch more cosplayers there. Sakura wanted to take pictures of everyone, and then add them to her collection, at least this was what Naruto assumed. They only had to reach the all and then Sakura could go nuts, while Naruto would pose in all the pictures. While Sakura preferred to take them, Naruto wanted to be in the pics with all of them. To show that he really had seen them all, and because posing was fun as well.

Finally they reached the hall and as Naruto let his eyes slide through the space he could see, a big grin formed on his lips. This is where all the amazing cosplays were, standing in front of cameras, pulling faces that matched their character the most. Some groups seemed odd combinations, while others fitted each other perfectly. There were many characters Naruto wasn't even familiar with, but he found their costumes amazing nonetheless. The amount of work that must've gone into it, and the money spent on it. This was what Naruto enjoyed the most. And Sakura did as well, as her camera was already grabbed out of her bag, determination in her eyes as she trudged towards someone dressed as Cinderella.

A screech coming from the side made Naruto jerk his head to the side, eyes wide in fear, until he noticed it was some girl yelling at her friend in glee, her arms tightly wrapped around the other girl who seemed to be half choking. Some people really were very excited to see each other, but Naruto hadn't really made close friends through cons yet. Yes, he followed a few cosplayers on Facebook, but he didn't know any of them personally, unfortunately.

Having taken her picture Sakura moved back to Naruto, her eyebrows raised at the hugging girls. 'Let's go,' Sakura announced, eyes sliding back to her camera to take another look at the pictures she had just taken. 'I heard there was a Marvel group somewhere here and I want to see if we can find them.'

'Okay,' Naruto muttered in reply, even if Sakura hadn't really been waiting on an answer to that. With his hands placed behind his head, Naruto casually let his eyes slide through the crowd again, finding many different types of cosplays, though most people were just in normal clothes, here only to be entertained.

It was then that Naruto's gaze locked with someone else's. The dark eyes instantly slid away, no interest in them whatsoever, but Naruto would not let this opportunity slide that easily. There was the perfect cosplayer, with the perfect costume. His dark hair was combed back, slicked down with gel and hairspray to match the hairdo of the character. The costume was handmade, fitting his body in all the right ways, while the dark green and gold made a good contrast with his pale skin. It only lacked the golden crown Loki had worn as well, but this guy didn't need it to look exactly like the villain.

Grabbing Sakura by the wrist, Naruto pulled his friend through the mass, doing his best to reach the cosplayer he had his eyes set on. Everyone needed to step aside to miss Naruto's long strides, red cape swishing behind him. And then finally they reached the guy, and the group he was with, but Naruto didn't have eyes for them.

'You look so amazing. Your outfit is spot on, and you are just perfect. Seriously, this is the best Loki I have ever seen! You just match him so well! Can I take a picture with you?' His words had left his mouth too fast, and the grin on his lips was so wide it felt like bursting right at the corners, but god, was this guy great. Up close it was even better. How could someone even achieve such perfection?

The black armour plate strapped against the guy's chest was crafted perfectly out of worbla, making Naruto self-conscious about his own silver armour. He didn't have as much experience with it, and he still had worked really hard on it, but this was just amazing. So nicely cut and detailed. Naruto just wanted to touch it, but it was better to keep his distance and just fanboy a little bit.

Dark eyes had grown wide in surprise, not having expected someone to just jump out in front of them to prevent them from walking. But the more Naruto said, the more the guy relaxed, and there was even a hint of a smile tugging at the cosplayer's lips. 'Thank you, that's really nice of you to say,' the guy replied almost humbly, his tone deep enough to send a shiver down Naruto's spine. 'But you look really great as well, brother,' he added with a wink, making Naruto's heart thump a little faster inside his chest. The guy's gaze then turned away from Naruto's face, searching around until his eyes landed on Sakura and the camera. An instant pose came over him, and Naruto could only watch it happen in fascination, so the first picture together was quite an idiotic one. The one after that was with the other still in a perfect pose, but now Naruto was smiling again, happy he had this opportunity.

After a few pics a group of girls came rushing towards them, shouting out a name Naruto didn't know, and it wasn't until they pretty much latched themselves onto the Loki cosplayer, that Naruto understood they had been calling out his name. _Sasuke_. The name sounded familiar, but Naruto wasn't sure why. These girls did obviously know him though, seeing how excited they got, clinging to him in despair. The glint of joy had disappeared from those dark eyes, instead now settled deep with annoyance. The girls were too much, wanting to touch him, screaming right in his face.

'We love you so much, Sasuke!'

'You look amazing!'

'Oh my god, I think I'm going to pass out!'

Naruto wanted to step in, but didn't feel like it was his place to do so, considering Sasuke had three other friends with him as well, and he could stick up for himself. And then a girl got ready to take a picture as well, so Naruto took this as his cue to leave.

Right until a hand reached for his arm and tugged him right back beside Sasuke. With fingers wrapped tightly around Naruto's forearm, Sasuke's gaze was sent up towards Naruto's face, a question lying somewhere in them. 'I think the girls will like it if us brothers are together in the picture,' he murmured, and the girls indeed erupted in another fit of screams, making Sasuke's lips twitch in annoyance.

'Oh, yes please!' one of the girls started, sending Naruto a pleading look. 'You two look so perfect together and your costume is also amazing. Can we please take a picture of you two together?'

Flattered Naruto stepped back, though now he really didn't know how to hold himself. It wasn't often that he was personally asked for a pic, and then with someone as awesome as Sasuke. But they were the two brothers, and the group of friends he was with didn't match his character as well as Naruto as Thor did. The largest of the group was dressed in a suit and had a pair of dark sunglasses posed on his nose, which made him look like a Men in Black agent, but Naruto assumed he was supposed to be Agent Coulson. The girl also wore a Lady Sif outfit, though far more revealing than Sakura's. And the last friend was from a completely different fandom, which was a little weird, though the green Riddler suit was quite awesome.

Naruto posed with Sasuke, trying to convey the right emotions through his facial expressions, but probably failing miserably. More and more people also joined the group, wanting to take pictures of them and with them, and it ended with Naruto unable to stop smiling, because they really thought he looked great.

More and more people joined in, cameras flashing everywhere, and Naruto lost track of where he was supposed to look. But beside him Sasuke seemed so confident, turning his body this and that way, taking on different poses that would fit Loki, though Naruto did miss the smirk the actor could do so well on Sasuke.

'Could you maybe get a little closer together and you know…' a girl asked from the side, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she let the request settle in. A few others from the crowd agreed with the question, instantly moving to convince both males to indeed get closer together.

But Naruto didn't fully understand what she actually wanted since they were already standing quite close, Naruto's chest brushing against Sasuke's back already. Sasuke's reply was to first glance up at Naruto for a moment and then heave a sigh. At least he understood what was going on, now all he had to do was actually explain to Naruto, because people were now actually chanting a word Naruto was not even familiar with.

'Thunderfrost! Thunderfrost! Thunderfrost!'

A cold hand reached for Naruto's chin and suddenly he was forced to look right into Sasuke's eyes. 'Keep looking at me and pull some kind of loving face or something.'

'What?' Naruto shot back, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

The hand that had been holding Naruto's chin now slid towards his cheek and settled there. Somewhere in the background Naruto heard someone whistle at them. As those dark eyes stayed locked with his, Naruto could feel his heart speed up. The temperature rose inside his body and soon he would be sweating badly. Sasuke was just really handsome and with how close he was standing, the whole situation got quite intimate. His gaze turned a little hazier as he stepped closer, and Naruto could feel his body itch to step away, boundaries being broken right there.

'Lean a little closer and give the fans what they want. We are a pairing, you know. Quite a popular one as well,' Sasuke murmured, lips barely moving in case of the photos that were still being taken.

Naruto didn't dare to respond to that, afraid it would ruin the whole image they were trying to create here. He was certain there was a deep settled blush on his cheeks. This was a situation he had never been in, and standing this close to someone he really didn't know, was thrilling and frightening at the same time. A part of him was screaming to make a run for it and get as far away as possible, and then another part tried to force him to lean closer. His brain ended up so flustered that he couldn't control his movements anymore. Leaning closer Naruto gave the fans exactly what they wanted, and possibly a little more.

With a soft brush of the lips, Naruto touched Sasuke's, simply leaving a peck right on Sasuke's mouth. A gasp rose up from the crowd first, but it soon turned into cheers, the people happy with what was happening. Cameras flashed even faster than before, taking in every moment Naruto gave them, right until Sasuke stepped away.

Bewildered Sasuke looked back at Naruto, eyes having widened a little again. When the crowd started asking for more pictures, he waved them all off, telling them they were done with posing. The mass didn't actually break up once Sasuke told them to, but once he started walking away, the group understood he would be coming back. And as Sasuke's friends followed after the cosplaying Loki, Naruto knew he had really gone too far, and had made a mistake. Kissing for pictures with a stranger was a little odd, but Naruto often got ahead of himself, and the situation called for it or something. Sasuke's lips had been so close, inviting him in, and Sasuke had told him to lean closer, right? Naruto had only been following orders. It's not like he had ever done this before!

But the moment was gone and Sasuke had disappeared in the crowd, quite possibly to never be seen again by them. Naruto felt defeated as he saw everyone move out, done with this moment, though chatting happily about it. This could've been a better moment, if only Naruto hadn't screwed up like that.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto + Marvel

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!

Love, Dana


	2. Chapter 2

And here the second chapter! So to answer someone's question... this is not a oneshot :D A new fandom appears in here for a moment, which is in honour to another cosplay pair Dirtyplaygroundcosplay does... Read on to find out which it is ;)

Enjoy!

...

'Stop sulking. You know we won't find him again.'

The sharp green gaze sent up towards Naruto made him cringe a little bit. Sakura was getting a little annoyed, which was understandable Naruto had to admit. Ever since they had lost the most perfect Loki cosplayer, Naruto hadn't been able to do anything but complain. Complain about how dumb he had been, and how it had been his fault, and how this place was too busy. All the while his eyes kept searching through the crowd, snapping from one face to the other. There was a last ounce of hope left somewhere deep in his gut, and he clung to it desperately. God, he just wanted to apologise and explain he had been a dumbass.

'But I just want to see him again,' Naruto whined, grabbing Sakura by the arm and pulling her backwards, squeezing her bicep a little too hard in his sad behaviour.

It got him a smack against the back of his head, which was earned Naruto knew. They were both used to this though, Naruto one to be a fan of someone almost instantly, though this was a little more severe than other times. There was just something about Sasuke that made Naruto want to go back to him. Fix things and never ruin them again. Get his Facebook page name, so Naruto could stalk him all he wanted, and comment on all the pictures.

A hint of a smile was left behind on Sakura's lips, because even though Naruto got on her nerves, she also thought he was incredibly adorable like this. There were not many men who would let themselves go like this and fanboy over someone as much as Naruto did. 'Well, the con is almost over, and this place is far too busy for us to still run into him. Let's just get our coats. Maybe he's here tomorrow too and you can go find him then,' Sakura waved off, crushing Naruto's last bit of hope of seeing Sasuke today, but creating new hope for tomorrow.

'We need to be here tomorrow before ten!' Naruto said resolute, again grabbing Sakura by her upper arm and giving it a tug, forcing her to stumble backwards. This time Naruto ignored her glare, his mind far too occupied with plans on finding Sasuke tomorrow. It was going to happen. 'If we get here really early and then leave the last, we have enough time to make sure we find him. And you need to help me convince him I am not a weirdo that goes out and kisses random strangers.' Staring deep into Sakura's eyes, he hoped his baby blue shiners would seduce her into helping him out. She was his best friend. It was like a rule that she had to do this. Someone must've written a book about that somewhere.

Ripping her arm once more out of Naruto's hold, Sakura stomped towards the wardrobe, almost walking right into someone dressed as Batman, who didn't seem very amused. Not that Batman ever seemed amused.

'Sakura!' Naruto called after his friend, desperate to have her agree to his plan. Sprinting after her Naruto caught up to her at the wardrobe, getting in line with many others who all wanted to leave the con right now. Leaning down a little bit Naruto crouched down to her level, making him appear cuter than he actually was. Sakura was not very sensitive to his antics, but he could at least try. Eyebrows were sent downwards in plea, bottom lip sticking out as a pout, and lastly his blue eyes shining with sadness to finish the whole look of. 'Please, Sakura. You have to help me. I know I can make this right and then I know this awesome cosplayer. Don't you want this for me too? It was just a silly mistake! We just need to find him and you can explain to him that I am really normal most of the time.'

Casually Sakura leaned her elbow on Naruto's shoulder, this shit eating grin forming on her lips that Naruto didn't trust one bit. His pleading face vanished and made place for a suspicious glare, trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. Slowly Sakura grabbed Naruto by the chin and started turning his head to the other side, right until his eyes fell on the person he had been looking for all afternoon.

With one eyebrow raised and with a look in his eyes as if he was staring at something disgusting, Sasuke was staring at them, right from the row beside them. The friend in the Riddler costume wore the same smile as Sakura did, while the other Lady Sif of the bunch was just staring at them in astonishment.

This must be one of the most embarrassing things Naruto had ever gone through. That group was not stupid enough to think this was not about Sasuke. They knew exactly it was about Sasuke, and that maybe Naruto had developed some kind of weird celebrity crush on him. This could not have turned out worse for him. Why did this have to happen? Naruto had made a plan and it should just have followed that. Sakura and he should just have found them tomorrow and have fixed everything then. But now it had just gotten worse, and how in the world was Naruto going to fix this crap now?

Grabbing Sakura's hand, Naruto made sure that she stopped waving already. Why did she have to wave at them? She was making this worse, damn it! And now Sasuke was not even looking at them anymore, choosing to ignore them instead. Well, who wouldn't honestly? This was just horrible and Naruto just wanted the floor to give out right under him, and suck him into hell or whatever. How did that saying even go? Fuck, his brain was just not working anymore.

'You know you two looked really great together.' In the split second where Naruto wished this day would disappear completely, Sakura had somehow made her way to the other line, and was now standing right in front of Sasuke, camera in hand to show him the little screen. 'Naruto can't really pose, and made the pictures awkward sometimes, but you seem to have some experience with modelling or something.'

And there she was, Naruto's lifesaver. Sakura really was an awesome friend, and he could see Sasuke visibly relax, though he turned a sharp eye on him once he dared to move. Naruto was not allowed to join them yet, that's for sure.

Dark eyes lingered on the little screen as Sakura flipped through the pictures she had taken from the two of them, the series ending at a picture of them sharing an actual kiss. Sasuke's lip twitched at that as his gaze snapped up towards Naruto once more. 'Your… friend indeed doesn't really know what to do with a pose,' Sasuke replied, his voice deep, firmly placing a comment there about how Naruto had behaved. 'But I don't have much experience either,' he continued as he turned back to Sakura. 'Just did some photoshoots with my friends. Juugo enjoys taking photos, so we did a few rounds.'

Slowly Naruto dared to inch closer now that Sasuke was focusing on Sakura, and she was doing a great job at keeping his attention on her, showing interest in what he does, questions easily falling off her lips. Naruto really loved that girl sometimes, because now Naruto was right next to them, standing so close to the best Loki cosplayer ever.

'Did you do any other characters as well or do you only cosplay as Loki?'

The line scooted forward a little, the girls behind the counter doing their best to keep up with all the people that wanted their stuff back. The stress hung thick in the air, but Naruto's heart was thumping too hard for him to even notice. Sasuke had just stumbled up against him, some guy pushing him forward as he made his way through their tiny group. Another annoyed twitch of the lips followed, a murderous glint present in Sasuke's eyes. At least Naruto didn't receive any sign of disgust or anything similar, so they were making progress.

'Yeah,' Sasuke answered first. 'I've only started doing Loki recently. I'm still going to do the golden horns to finish the look and am thinking about getting a wig with the longer hair. So this cosplay is not finished yet. Before this I cosplayed as Mello from Death Note. It's what some people know me as.' The talking about his cosplays seemed to light up Sasuke's dark eyes a little, and Naruto could only foolishly stare at it in awe. Naruto didn't really want to use the word adorable, but he did anyway. The passion was incredible, and before he really noticed, Naruto blurted his response.

'I love Death Note! Mello is just so awesome, though L and Light are great too, and then my absolute favourite is Ryuk. He just made that entire show, like literally. I just love this show so much and I wish they would make another season of it. I would be the first to watch it and then spoil everything to all my friends, because I can never keep my mouth shut, and you absolutely need to show me pictures of your Mello cosplay. I need to see it!'

Saying Naruto had gone a little too far was putting it nicely. The whole group was staring at him with mouth agape, wondering what the flood of words had exactly meant. One of Sasuke's friends at least came back to life quick enough. The almost bare Lady Sif reached for a phone from a small purse she was carrying and then flipped through it until she reached what she was looking for. Turning the screen towards Naruto, he could now see an image of Sasuke, dressed as Mello, sitting on the edge of a wall. The position was absolutely stunning and the expression Sasuke had on his face was to die for. This slight tilt of one lip corner up, giving Sasuke an almost teasing look. But the best part was how there was a bit of skin showing, Sasuke's abdomen bare, because the shirt had slipped upwards a little.

With his heartbeat drumming inside his ear, Naruto tried to answer as best as he could. A deep blush betrayed his real thoughts though, but he did his best to save the situation. 'You look really great as Mello. Your face is perfect and blond suits you too. Maybe you should be Thor next time,' he added with a grin, scratching himself behind the head awkwardly.

The phone was taken back by Sasuke, his eyes snapping towards the screen for a moment to see which pictures had actually been shown. 'Thanks,' Sasuke muttered softly, finally directing his words at Naruto again. 'I enjoy cosplaying as Mello. He fits me quite well, unlike Thor would. It would've been great if I had a Matt though…'

'I can be your Matt!' Naruto said enthusiastically, eyes wide in glee.

Naruto had never seen anyone more creeped out than Sasuke looked right now. The guy had even taken a step back to create more distance between them. This really was not the way to fix this. 'I think you should first work on your Thor more and also on how to work with others,' he countered. 'A good start would be not kissing random strangers in front of a group of people.'

And this was what Naruto had been beating himself up over all day already, but this time something was different. Maybe it was the tone Sasuke had used, or maybe it was just because this whole situation had been quite mean. But Naruto actually retorted with something no one probably expected.

'Well, you were the one telling me to get closer! So I did! And then you were looking all seductive at me, luring me in for something. Maybe this was all your doing? Maybe this is exactly what you wanted? Yes, I bet you just wanted me to kiss you, didn't you Sasuke?!'

Everyone around them had gone quiet, heads turning everywhere to look at them. Naruto had probably spoken a little too loudly, and now he had done the exact opposite of fixing things. The only good thing coming out of this was that instead of looking angry, Sasuke actually looked shocked. And was still not denying it. It couldn't be true, could it? Or was it…

'I knew it!' Naruto called out again, still not improving the situation. 'You are the… the… Thorki shipper! That's why you wanted me to stay! So you could get into my pants, but I ruined your plans by kissing you in front of all the strangers. I am on to you!'

A hand went up to Naruto's ear, and by his earlobe Sasuke pulled him closer, bringing his lips right beside Naruto's ear. 'I suddenly understand why Loki doesn't really like his brother,' he hissed at Naruto, before releasing him again. Pushing passed him the group finally was first in line and could get their coats. None of them turned back around to look at Naruto anymore, and this vibe of hatred was still lingering around them, but Naruto was still sure he was right about this. Sasuke wanted him.

Beside him Sakura only murmured 'idiot' under her breath, shaking her head at Naruto's behaviour. He had really done it this time…

…

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!

Love, Dana


	3. Chapter 3

An update :D With something I think people should be able to relate to, and otherwise I am just a creep. *knows there are more creeps out there*

Hope you'll enjoy, guys!

...

A few hours later Naruto was not so sure any more about Sasuke wanting to get in his pants. Now he was mostly beating himself up over the fact that he had yelled right in Sasuke's face about this. Sakura was giving him a hard time too, mostly by laughing at his grunting, because he had done this to himself completely. How dumb was it to even think that had been a good idea? Shouting about getting into his pants right in Sasuke's face, in front of many onlookers. Naruto had completely and utterly screwed up.

So Naruto was in a bad mood to say the least, which wouldn't be much of a problem normally. Unfortunately Sakura was still forcing him to go to some after con party tonight, and he had already promised to go. The thought of drinking did cheer him up a little, because he could do his best to forget his idiotic behaviour for a while. But the actual getting ready part was not really something Naruto was looking forward too. Again he would need to be partially in costume, though this would be a freeform. The Thor face and hair, but a regular outfit, which was also seen in the first movie, so still fitted. The cosplay just now held a bad taste and what if they ran into people who had witnessed his embarrassing moment? This was going to be a horrible experience, Naruto just knew it. And Sakura would not let him get out of this evening, so they were going clubbing.

Which was what Naruto was preparing for at this point. Taking a shower to wash all the sweat away from the day at the con, only to prepare himself for sweating more at the club. As the water cascaded down his back, Naruto leaned forward to spread the shampoo through his messy hair, the blond locks as unruly and stubborn as ever. Wigs were much better and did obey when Naruto wanted something from them, unlike his natural hair.

Turning around Naruto stuck his head under the water beam and let the shampoo flow from his hair, squeezing his eyes tight shut to prevent soap from getting in them. It never occurred to him that letting the water hit him from behind would be more effective.

For a moment his fingers moved up and slid over his lips, Naruto's thoughts going back to the point where he had kissed Sasuke. They had barely even touched, but the tingly feeling still remained. God, how pathetic was he to get this weird kind of celebrity crush on someone he hardly knew? All he knew was that Sasuke was absolutely gorgeous, and that he was a great cosplayer. That was it. How could he have a crush? He was no goddamn teenager anymore, and should know better, but he didn't. Not that it mattered much now. It would only be this painful memory that would last forever and ever, because he has never felt as embarrassed as today.

Shutting off the shower Naruto finally got out of the stall. The mirror was completely fogged over, and Naruto had this feeling it was only for the best. His face must look horrendous and he kind of wanted to show that off to Sakura and hope she would actually pity him a little. Sakura was the best at being supportive and cheering him up, so that was her job now as well. She must have some kind of strategy to get him back on his feet and tell him that this crush will fade soon enough.

Putting on a fresh pair of boxers after drying himself off with a fresh white towel, Naruto made his way out of the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom area of the hotel room they had booked for the weekend. Making sure he looked as sad as possible Naruto put on a pout and stepped around the corner, only to find Sakura staring at the screen of her tablet rather than at him.

'I found something interesting,' Sakura hummed, her finger going up to point at Naruto to show she had noticed him coming in. As if that was hard to miss under these circumstances. With a huff Naruto dropped down on the single bed beside Sakura, glancing over her shoulder to see what she was doing. 'This is the Facebook page of Sasuke and he posted something yesterday. He's going to the party tonight as well.'

Naruto's eyes had lingered a little longer on one of Sasuke's pictures. A photoshoot somewhere in an open field with him as Loki, though his costume was not completely finished yet. His face was stern and set beautifully, and somewhere in those dark eyes he saw the sparkle that fitted Loki so well. So Sasuke could pull off Loki's face, even if the smirk missed around Sasuke's thin lips. Only after Naruto had fully examined the picture, did the words hit him. 'He's going to the after party?!' Naruto's eyes had gone wide, staring at Sakura to will her to say it was not true. 'Oh, no. I am not going. I am not risking the chance of running into him there. God, he thinks I am such a moron.'

'Everyone thinks you're a moron,' Sakura chippered in affectionately, patting Naruto on his wet hair. 'So this is nothing new. Remember when we first met? I really could not stand you, and look where we are now. Best friends forever. So don't give up on Sasuke just yet. He will see how wonderful you really are and then fall head over heels with your rock hard body, because man, you are stunning.' She shook her head and let a chuckle bubble up as she poked him in the stomach.

Trying his best to keep an annoyed expression plastered on his face, Naruto leaned his head on Sakura's shoulder, eyes focused on the Facebook page as Sakura delicately slid through it. 'He would not fall in love with me, just because I work out a little,' Naruto replied, though he couldn't help but feel a little flattered. He may not be the most muscular guy out there, and could certainly not compete with Chris Hemsworth, but he did have a six pack.

Grabbing Naruto by his chin, Sakura looked at him all sweetly. 'No, he will fall in love with you, because you're such a cutie.' And then as she released him again, added cheerfully, 'and because you're good in bed, or so I've been told.'

'What?! Who told you that?'

The eyebrow wiggle didn't mean anything good. It was weird enough that Sakura knew how good he was in bed, without actually ever having experienced it, but then also being so cocky about it. Who did he sleep with that was also a friend of Sakura's?

'I have my sources,' Sakura said sneakily, shooting him another glance that didn't mean anything good.

Grabbing the tablet from Sakura, Naruto stubbornly stopped her from continuing scrolling through Sasuke's page. She better start talking now. 'Who told you? And why do you even know this? And why are you aware of my sex life?'

With an eye roll Sakura simply took her tablet back, because she was never impressed by Naruto's threats, unfortunately. She went right back to scrolling as if nothing was amiss, liking a few pictures in the process. 'Well, for starters, how can I not be aware of your sex life when I am your best friend, and you enjoy going into full detail when you've done something freaky again. I am not sure why, but I know everything about your sex life. Secondly, you brag about your sex life as well, as if you are the king of the bedroom, which I used to doubt, because I know you.' The arrogant look he got then from Sakura was low, but… she was right. He did have a big mouth and bragged a lot when he had had sex. And… Sakura was always the victim in the end. 'And lastly, I was told by one of these one night stands of yours, because apparently my face says something like "please tell me all about the details of your gay sex life. I so badly want to know." So this is why I know.'

Another twinge of embarrassment coursed through Naruto's body and he grinned awkwardly at Sakura, scratching himself behind the head. 'Those are… fair reasons,' he muttered in reply, really having no idea how to save himself out of this moment. Maybe he should not brag as much about his sex life.

A squint of the eyes sent another warning Naruto's way that he better not reciprocate with anything, because Sakura would have a better comeback. She did always outsmart him. Slowly her green eyes slid back to the tablet and then her finger halted, posed on the screen as she focused on something. 'Oh, here Sasuke is as Mello. Wow, he looks really awesome.'

Instantly Naruto's mind had forgotten all about his sex life discussion, and was purely focused on the image now. Taking the tablet from Sakura, he let the image really sink in, eyes sliding to every corner of it. Sasuke had a nice straight blond wig, hair styled in just the right way so a part of it hung messily in front of his face. Blue contacts gave his face an entire different look. But it was the seductiveness while he was biting on a piece of chocolate that really got to him. It was only a pic of his face though and Naruto wanted to see more. Quickly he tapped on the album it was part of and was met with many more Mello pictures.

Slowly he went through all the pictures, halting at some to press the like button. It was hard not to comment, though it would not make a difference. He was under Sakura's account now, and if Sasuke saw that it was him leaving a comment, then he would probably not get such a nice reply. Still these images were amazing. The places he had shootings at were fantastic, and some of the poses were simply perfect.

The outfit was so detailed, with the fur coat the match and a tight leather pants wrapped around his legs so nicely. The best was when Naruto could see this sliver of skin peeking out right under Sasuke's shirt. It was only a bit of his bare abdomen, but it made Naruto want to reach out and touch it. God, this guy was just… beautiful.

A blush had settled on Naruto's cheeks as he was continuously rubbing his finger over his lip. He was not even sure what kind of emotion he was feeling now, but it was certain his celebrity crush had grown much larger. He felt pathetic, but still couldn't prevent the butterflies from fluttering through his stomach as he once more thought back to that kiss. He didn't really notice when the tablet was taken back by Sakura, mind too absorbed in what he had just seen. It didn't matter what Sasuke looked like. His face was completely different in every cosplay, and yet he was beautiful in every single one of them. Sasuke was just something special. He just had to be.

'I'm going to add another like to his page, so he now has 786 and then you can do that too, so you at least get updates of all the pics he posts. Maybe you will show up as well since I saw one of his friends taking pictures too.'

Naruto wasn't really listening to Sakura, but she was already halfway through his phone, getting to Sasuke's page in the Facebook app. With a sigh he pressed like, because of course he wanted to see all the updates Sasuke posted, and more if he could. But that would not happen, because Naruto was not a creepy stalker, and even if he was slightly, Sasuke would not give him the information Naruto wanted. There was no link to a private page, so Naruto could not find him there either. Though he would check again later and really have a look, when Sakura wasn't there. He lied, he was a creepy stalker.

'Oh, he also has a picture of how he normally looks!'

That did catch Naruto's attention and instantly his eyes were back on the tablet. There he was, Sasuke posing reluctantly for the camera with a drink in hand, clearly not too pleased that a picture was being taken. But even though his mouth was inched up in annoyance, and even if there was a glare set deeply in those dark eyes. Sasuke looked absolutely gorgeous. The dark hair messily hanging in front of his face, and the pale skin standing out so perfectly against it. Somewhere in the back of his mind echoed the name Snow white, though Sasuke had no red lips to match.

'Oh god, he's so handsome,' Naruto groaned out, hiding his head in the pillow to hide the heavier blush now set on his cheeks.

Bumping him in his side, Sakura seemed extremely excited, her tone cheerful again. 'And you're going to see him tonight.'

'And I am going to see him tonight,' Naruto replied much less happy.

'And you're going to sweep him off his feet,' Sakura chipped in again, hopping up and down on the mattress.

'I wish,' was the only thing Naruto uttered after that.

...

After this clubbing scene and I love club scenes 0.o

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile and get regular updates on my writings! I also do oneshot giveaways there from time to time, so check it out!

Love, Dana


	4. Chapter 4

And here we finally have the clubbing scene... I have to admit I am not too happy with it :P I'm sorry... I hope you will enjoy nonetheless!

...

The line to get in was incredibly long. At least they had been smart enough to buy tickets beforehand, because at the register it was sold out already. This did mean angry people were preventing from others even getting in, demanding to be let through anyway. It was their own fault to not buy the tickets earlier. And now they were just holding everyone up. Naruto was already a little on edge, heart racing inside his chest at the thought of running into Sasuke here once more. Many scenarios had already run through his mind, every one of them as depressing as they could be. To Naruto there was not even a slim chance that this would end well, even if he was the forever optimist. Even he could not deny that this was a horrible situation.

Slowly the line scooted up. Next to Naruto, Sakura was flipping through her phone, boredom clearly visible on her face. Waiting was annoying. Especially when you could hear the rough beat coming from inside, knowing exactly what was waiting for you. But they now finally reached the bouncer. Quickly Sakura flashed both their tickets and the big brawny man let them through the door, pushing his arm right back after them to prevent some girl from following after them.

Instantly they were overwhelmed with the music blasting around them, the sound almost deafening. The beat was catchy enough though, and Naruto could feel the party mood rising. Sakura was already swaying to the music as she slipped her way through the masses, pushing aside a few people who did not want to make room for her. Some turned around annoyed, but as soon as they saw Naruto behind her, they let them pass through. They always had this easy way of moving through, and as Naruto let his careless smile slip onto his lips, the mood around him seemed to change as well.

How big was the chance of actually running into Sasuke here? It was so crowded and the club was big, really big. Of course they would not see Sasuke or his friends. Naruto hardly recognised any of the people around anyway, and he had seen a lot of cosplayers at the convention. There was really no way they would meet up with Sasuke, and that was a good thing. Really a good thing. Right?

Wrestling their way to the bar, Sakura and Naruto finally got themselves a drink, a very expensive drink, because they did know how to get money out of people. It was still great to finally have a drink. Let the liquid slide down his throat and have the alcohol settle nicely in his stomach. This first drink was soon followed by many more, shots being passed around by other drunken cosplayers who were eager to spend more money. It didn't take long before Naruto had a nice buzz going on, his head filled with this nice fuzzy feeling. Sakura seemed to be in the same state, a goofy smile on her lips as she glanced around the dance floor, her eyebrows wiggling whenever her eyes landed on someone she fancied.

With half lidded eyes Naruto turned his alcohol induced eyes at Sakura and chuckled at her. She was looking great. The lady Sif wig and make-up, together with the little black dress, showing just enough cleavage. It was time to see that dress in action, so Naruto grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her to the dancefloor.

The music instantly took over, the beat making their feet move on their own. The alcohol did wonders as well, making their movements a little bolder than they usually would be. Sasuke was the last thing that was on Naruto's mind right now. Seeing Sakura's hips shake from left to right, catching the attention of a few males around her, was great to see. The best was when some of them dared to approach her, and she sent them right on their way. Sakura was such a tease, always had been. It was always a miracle if a man got close enough to her for something as simple as a kiss. Tonight no one would get so lucky though. Sakura was here to look at everyone she liked, but it would stay with that.

When one guy got a little too pushy, Sakura shifted them around, so Naruto was right between her and the dude. An easy fix for her, and Naruto had a different view of the club. A lot of people weren't even in cosplay tonight. Most just wore a different coloured wig, and just a normal outfit. But everyone was dancing, drinking, generally having a good time. Naruto was happy Sakura pushed him into going out. Clubbing was always something Naruto had enjoyed, and with the tequila buzzing through his brain, this night could not get any better.

After a few more songs Naruto's shirt had gotten damp with sweat, but he would not stop dancing. His feet were still moving on their own accord, and his hands were swaying in the air. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was missing the beat, but he didn't care. It didn't matter. People around him were happy, he was happy. Sakura was waving at some people, and Naruto instantly joined in, because waving at people was always a good thing. It meant they knew people!

And then someone started tugging on his arm. Looking down Naruto vaguely recognised the girl that was now clinging to his arm. The gesture was odd, and Naruto wanted to question her, until she sent him the biggest smile. Should be alright then. The alcohol prevented him from thinking it was odd when she started dragging him along, forcing her way through the crowd. Behind Naruto, Sakura was wearing the biggest grin. She seemed a little more sober than he was, and apparently also understood what was going on here. Naruto really only followed the girl.

To Naruto's pleasant surprise, they had found their way to the bar again. Another drink couldn't do any harm, so he waved at the bartender who happily poured him another glass of something. It didn't really matter anymore what Naruto was drinking anyway. As long as it filled his stomach, then Naruto was happy.

But the girl was not done bothering him yet, and now her face turned a little more annoyed as she tugged on the hem of Naruto's shirt. Letting her drag him along once more, Naruto noticed more girls that looked familiar, and once they laid eyes on him, they let out a screech that could be heard even above the music. What the hell was happening here?

With a confused look Naruto glanced back at the bar. Following this girl had been a big mistake. Right there, leaning back against the long sleek black bar, was a particularly annoyed looking Loki cosplayer. The dark eyes slipped up and down Naruto's body, taking his form in completely. Sasuke's stance did say he was as drunk as Naruto was. The hazy look in his eyes, the way his elbows heavily leaned on the bar to keep him upright, and then the hair that was perfectly slicked back anymore, but instead standing up in weird peeks. But even looking like this, Sasuke was incredibly hot, and Naruto still wanted him badly.

Unfortunately this whole ordeal had sobered Naruto up a little bit, the comfortable fuzziness having disappeared from his brain. The girls were still screeching, eagerly pushing Naruto towards Sasuke. The Loki cosplayer's friends had already made room for him, two of them standing by Sakura now as they wore pleased grins on their lips. Why was this fun for everyone, except for Naruto, and probably Sasuke? This really was not fun, and Naruto didn't want to be here, and this should just all be over right now. Too bad these stupid girls wouldn't let Naruto get away, forcing him right next to Sasuke.

Their arms brushed for a split second, and it was Naruto jumping out of the way, awkwardly rubbing the skin where they had touched. Sasuke only shot Naruto a look, but didn't move out of the way at all. Possibly because he couldn't, his limps too heavy from the drinks he's had. Not that Sasuke cared as another drink was brought to his lips, the clear liquid quickly being shot back, emptying the glass in a fluid motion.

A camera flashed, blinding Naruto for a while, but the girls were not done yet. They were screaming things at the two males, but Naruto couldn't understand a word they were saying, and Sasuke was just pulling up a lip in annoyance. It was best to just ignore them, but with their little group of friends next to them, Naruto had no opportunity to escape.

Glancing back at Sasuke, Naruto could see he was being ignored, which was reasonable. He really had behaved like a complete dick before. Maybe apologising for all that would be better. It was worth a shot.

Turning his body towards Sasuke, Naruto stumbled a little, his chest coming in contact with Sasuke's arms in the process. God, he was making a fool of himself. This would certainly not improve the situation, but Naruto would just push on. Naruto brought his lips to right beside Sasuke's ear, which was something Sasuke eyed suspiciously, and then started his apology. 'I'm sorry!' he screamed, trying to get his voice to reach above the music. 'I was behaving like a jerk, and should've kept my mouth shut, and I know you don't want to get into my pants. They are great pants though, but that's not the point. I really just want to get into your pants, and I was trying to see if you would feel the same way. I really am a nice guy, but often talk too much. It's a bad habit. And I've also been told I'm a little dumb, so maybe that has to do with it too. But you are really an awesome cosplayer, and I hope you can forgive me.' As Naruto retreated back again, he could see the confused and uncomfortable expression on Sasuke's face. Naruto had obviously said too much, and inevitably screwed up even more.

But then Sasuke leaned towards Naruto as well, and did his best to scream at Naruto. 'I have no idea what you just said!'

Well, that went well. Probably for the best that Sasuke didn't hear what Naruto had said though, because his speech was not that great either. Too many confessions in there, and Sasuke was already creeped out by him. 'Not important!' Naruto screamed back again, receiving a nod from Sasuke in acknowledgement as he settled back. Somehow Sasuke's stance had gotten a little more relaxed after Naruto had spoken to him, even if he hadn't caught a word. It made Naruto feel better as well, so now they were just two idiots leaning back against the bar, occasionally brushing arms as the stood side by side.

The girls were still frantically trying to capture great pics, even though the lighting must be crap inside the club. They didn't care and still happily showed one another what kind of great picture they had snapped now. But then a new idea hit the girls. Something Naruto should've expected, but somehow had forgotten about. The chant started softly, but soon grew in volume. Even their friends joined in, cheering Sasuke and Naruto on.

'Kiss, kiss, kiss!'

And the awkward feeling was right back. Naruto instantly felt like fleeing the scene, because now all he could remember was the previous kiss they shared. The one where Naruto had made a fool out of himself, and had embarrassed Sasuke. So it came as a surprise when Sasuke nudged him in the side, trying to get his attention.

Slowly Naruto turned towards Sasuke, expecting to be slapped in the face for some reason. It got him an eye roll first, but then a pale hand reached up and grabbed him by the chin. Before Naruto really knew what was happening, a soft pair of lips found his, and a sloppy kiss ensued. What, how, why? All these questions lingered through Naruto's brain, right until a tongue wriggled its way between Naruto's lips and forced its way inside his mouth.

More and more cameras flashed around them, but Naruto disregarded them. The kiss was where his attention was now. Focused on those soft thin lips, and that tongue that was doing amazing things with his tongue.

But Naruto's mind really went blank when he was able to slip his hand right under Sasuke's shirt, and could feel the groan vibrate down his throat.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! My story updates are now accompanied by some cosplay pics if you are interested x3

Love, Dana


	5. Chapter 5

Took a while, but here it is! Chapter 5 and it has sex. Just a short scene and maybe not as sexy, but hopefully realistic enough ^^ Enjoy!

...

Bursting into a hotel room, hands forcing the other's clothes off, and lips attached together, seemed to be a lot sexier in movies. In reality you tripped over the stripped off clothes, and cabinets that appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention that kissing while walking was not really something that could happen. One would move too fast, while the other was still stuck in the doorway with his pants pooling down by his feet. Nothing about this moment was sexy, and yet Naruto had never been as turned on in his whole life.

The hazy look in those deep dark eyes, watching Naruto's every move as they moved further into the hotel room. It sent a chill down Naruto's spine. Sasuke had already undressed completely, having stripped right in front of Naruto. A way to lure him in more and more, eventually unable to escape the Loki cosplayer. The mop of black hair was turned into a mess on top of Sasuke's head, no longer slicked back in a neat style. Conflicted between wanting to jump Sasuke then and there, and simply staring at Sasuke and how beautiful he was, Naruto stood there leaning against the dresser, almost knocking off a decorative vase.

This version of Sasuke was so different from the uptight person Naruto had met earlier that day. This seductive creature came out when alcohol came into play it seemed. And even after all the things Naruto had done wrong that day, all the ways Naruto had used to chase the guy off and sent him running, Sasuke was still here, wanting to fucking him. And with the way the lithe finger was motioning towards him, Sasuke was quite the impatient guy as well.

Eventually Naruto decided the better choice was to indeed join Sasuke on the bed. Kicking off his boxers Naruto stepped forward, wriggling his eyebrows at Sasuke when he noticed the cosplayer glancing down at his junk. For a moment the alcohol induced horniness disappeared from Sasuke's eyes as he rolled his eyes at Naruto and pulled up a lip. Sometimes cockiness was not a turn on, but thankfully alcohol made sure Sasuke would forget about the eyebrow wriggle a second later.

Knees hit the front of the bed, and as Naruto let his eyes trail lower down Sasuke's body, really getting a good look, a smirk spread over Sasuke's lips. Slowly lithe legs parted further and further, spreading them wide to show off even more of his body. Naruto was not the only cocky one, and seeing Sasuke's flushed dick twitching, Naruto couldn't prevent from groaning softly. It really was surreal that this was happening now. How a posed kiss could lead to this, was something Naruto still didn't understand, but he was not complaining.

Right when Naruto climbed onto the single bed, joining Sasuke, he was flipped around by the cosplayer, forced onto his back while Sasuke sat down on his abdomen. Having Sasuke hover over him like this, a look of a predator in his eyes, Naruto never felt as wanted.

Nails scratched over Naruto's chest, leaving behind red marks that burned slightly in their wake. As they slipped lower and lower, Naruto could feel his crotch area tingling, the need to be touched right there growing with every inch the fingers moved. And then Naruto blinked his eyes. At least he saw it only as one blink. In reality he had closed his eyes for a few minutes. Had missed some really important parts.

One benefit was that Sasuke hadn't noticed. That he had his eyes closed as well, for very different reasons. The muscles in his stomach were tense, moving right under the skin as he moved his hips up and down, riding his own fingers to prepare himself as best as he could. Soft sighs filled the room as pleasure coursed through his body. Naruto was not even needed for this, and was ignored for the time being. Or maybe this was Sasuke's way to seduce Naruto even more. Had he not missed the bigger part of it, it had probably worked perfectly. Now his eyes only widened as he tried to see behind Sasuke. See those fingers disappear inside that lithe body. But of course he was not able to.

Dunking his head back into the pillow, Naruto gazed up at the ceiling, for a moment contemplating again how he even got here. Again he blinked, just for a split second, he was sure this time. But then while he was blinking, Sasuke reached for his erection. Gave it a squeeze and then a few pumps. Teasing pumps that sent his mind ablaze. That certainly made him blink faster, his eyes shooting open and looking at Sasuke with mild confusion, and a much bigger need. And seeing Sasuke smirk back with this satisfying look plastered on his face, made Naruto only want him more.

Sasuke lifted his hips up, Naruto's erection still firmly in his grasp, and then he slowly sank himself down over Naruto's length, enticing groans from both their lips. The walls squeezed down around his cock, their warmth slipping into Naruto's flushed length. Sliding all the way down Sasuke's ass made contact with Naruto's thighs, snuggly pressed together, fitting oh so perfectly in Naruto's drunken mind. Half lidded dark eyes were glancing down at Naruto, watching how his chest rose and fell with every breath intake. There was this moment of silent, peaceful almost. Slowly Sasuke leaned forward, his ass rising higher in the process, making Naruto's cock slide out just a little. Another groan made its way out of Naruto's mouth. And as he prepared for a kiss coming from Sasuke, he was surprised with something entirely else.

'Do you think you can fuck me hard enough to make me forget all about the shit you pulled today?' Sasuke whispered to Naruto. His lips appeared slightly swollen and red due to the kiss from before.

Once the words had really settled inside Naruto's brain, instantly his hands moved towards Sasuke's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to give himself the extra room to move. To do exactly what Sasuke wanted him to do. And hopefully make Sasuke forget all about what had happened before. Who knew what could happen after that?! He was getting ahead of himself, seeing too much into this, because Sasuke obviously just wanted sex. They hardly knew each other in the first plus and what Sasuke knew about Naruto at this point, was not that positive. Even if Naruto was able to fuck it out of him. And yet Naruto would do his best and hope for a second time, even if the first time had hardly started. Perhaps he was a little desperate. Sasuke was just so… gorgeous.

Pushing his hips up Naruto gave the first test thrust, making sure he was starting right, angling right. Sasuke's lips parted slightly as Naruto's cock slid in fully once more, reaching as deep as it could go. He was still well endowed and apparently knew what he was doing, so Sasuke should enjoy this, right? Feel the nice burn of being stretched just beyond the limit, but not too much to make it really painful. Being filled up to the brim, and never wanting to feel empty again. This was what Naruto needed to do. Needed to fuck the shit out of Sasuke and show that he was good at this. For the first time he was actually insecure.

But Naruto still continued, moving his length out of Sasuke again until only the head of his cock was inside of the cosplayer. Bracing his feet against the mattress, trying not to lose his grip against the sheets, Naruto plunged his cock back in, slamming it right inside of the lithe body.

The sound that tumbled off Sasuke's lips then was something Naruto had not expected. The lips parted as far as they could go and dark eyes were closed shut, his senses purely focused on what was happening to him downstairs. The sheets were fisted inside Sasuke's hands right beside Naruto's shoulders, and his hips were lifted up just a little up, so he could prepare himself for the incoming thrusts.

And Naruto didn't disappoint. Forcing his length inside again and again Naruto set a fast pace, pushing inside as far as he could go before sliding right back out. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the broken moans Sasuke tried to let out between thrusts. It was fast and rough, and Naruto's hand were leaving all kinds of marks over Sasuke's body. Scratches, bruises and hickeys whenever his lips managed to touch Sasuke's skin. All the while still thrusting hard in and out of Sasuke's body. Stars were forming in front of Naruto's vision, the incoming orgasm creeping closer and closer.

Without a warning Sasuke then spilled his semen all over Naruto's stomach, a gurgled groan the last sound he let out before he completely stilled. Not a perfect ending, but at least Sasuke let Naruto reach his own point of orgasm. It wasn't as intense as it could be. Not as explosive as Naruto wished it to be. But the blame was alcohol, every sense numbed just a little to make this not as great as it could've been.

Without a word Sasuke then rolled off Naruto and dropped down beside him in the far too small bed. Both were too exhausted to really care though. The only thing Naruto managed was putting the sheets over the both of them to cover their soiled bodies and snuggle up against Sasuke's back, making the small room a bit more bearable.

Before Naruto knew it, it was morning already. Light was filtering through the sheer curtains that really had no effect at all. His ass was pressed against Sasuke's, apparently having turned around somewhere during the evening. His head felt fuzzy and his throat was dry. Water was the only thing in Naruto's mind right now, it not really occurring to him where he even was right now.

That was until he noticed the second bed inside the room, it being occupied by someone now. A mop of grey hair was sticking from under the sheets, back directed towards Naruto so he could not exactly see who it was. It still brought up an awkward feeling inside of Naruto's chest. He was certain they had been alone when they had sex, but when had the other person actually returned as well. It had to be one of Sasuke's friends. One of the guys. God, this was embarrassing. Clothes were littered everywhere and the stank of sex had to linger in the room.

The body beside Naruto turned in the bed, putting Naruto on edge even more. One night stands were not foreign to him, but having a third person in the room was. A hand slipped over Naruto's hip, testing if he was awake already.

'If you're gonna have sex again, warn me so I can make a break for it,' came the muttered voice from the other bed, setting Naruto on edge even more. Sasuke would not want to have sex right now again, right? In front of his friend?

'Shut up, Suigetsu.'

'Fuck you too.' And then the sheets were pulled up higher as Suigetsu snuggled deeper into his bed, finding this enough of a confirmation they were not going to have sex again.

Carefully Naruto decided it was okay to turn around as well. Suigetsu was not looking at them and Naruto wanted to know what Sasuke wanted right now. If he had to leave, then he better understand that right away. Slowly turning around Naruto saw that Sasuke was sitting up in bed, a hand clutching his head. Naruto joined him in a sitting position, his skin rubbing over Sasuke's side as he sat up. 'Morning,' he murmured softly, trying to catch Sasuke's gaze to see if they were alright, and this was not as awkward as Naruto currently felt.

Turning to face Naruto, Sasuke shot him an empty look, his hangover not really letting anything shine through. 'I don't know if you were going to the con today, but if you are, you may want to get your stuff and get to your hotel. You'll need time to prepare I bet,' was Sasuke's morning greeting, making Naruto feel deflated as he was shown the door in this weird polite way. 'Are you going as Thor again today?'

'No, Sakura and I are probably just going in normal clothes today and walk around a little.' At least that had been the plan before and Naruto didn't feel like putting on the costume again, especially after this rejection. 'But I'll get out of your way, so you can get ready for today.' Casting one glance towards Suigetsu again, Naruto got out of bed, still stark naked. He aimed for his pants and quickly shimmied his way into it, getting ready as fast as he could. Better get this walk of shame going.

Sasuke stayed in bed, but Naruto could feel those dark eyes following him, not really as intense as they had looked the night before. 'I'll be cosplaying Mello today once we get out of bed,' Sasuke suddenly continued as Naruto dunked his shirt over his head. 'If you give me your number, I'll app you when we arrive.'

That was a turn of events, one Naruto was very pleased with. Now Naruto would even get to see Sasuke in his Mello cosplay. Maybe he really had fucked Sasuke well enough that he had forgotten all about the shit he had pulled yesterday.

…

Follow me on Facebook! You can find the link on my profile. I am currently doing my fair share of cosplaying, being a little bit in Naruto's shoes perhaps, so if you are interested, you can find some of the progress there :) Not to mention writing stuff of course! Get the updates there :)

Love, Dana


	6. Chapter 6

Dressed in dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt on top with a funny print that made him chuckle the first time he saw it, Naruto felt very underdressed. There were many more people who showed up in normal clothing, not wanting to cosplay, but simply came here for the stands and the shows. In comparison there were more people dressed normally, than dressed up in cosplay. Still Naruto felt like he didn't belong, because he was here for the cosplay, and wanted to fit in somehow. But it was the last day and Sakura and he had to catch the train back in time. There was no room for changing, so this was their best option.

To be frank, Naruto was also hungover, so it was better to be in a comfortable outfit rather than something tight fitting that hardly breathed. Sakura was already forcing water down his throat, making him needing to take a leak every fifteen minutes. Not something he appreciated, but he better listen to Sakura now. He had left her behind at the club last night, so he could go to the hotel with Sasuke, and she had not appreciated it. Not one bit. Not at all. There was going to be some type of revenge, which he sort of had deserved. He should've known better and should've taken care of his friend. But it was Sasuke and he had actually had sex with him! No, no, that was not a good enough excuse.

'Can we go sit somewhere for a while? My feet hurt and we've been down this path ten times already. We're not going to find them here. Not when we keep walking around blindly.' Sakura did look tired and slightly annoyed, because they had been walking around in circles, passing booths they had seen many times already. Just so they could stay close to the entrance, because Sasuke still hadn't texted him.

Taking Sakura by the wrist, Naruto silently dragged her to the food court where many more people had gathered. Blue eyes roamed the area, but there was no table available, nor any chairs up for grabs. In the end they made do with the floor and a wall to sit again, far away from any of the booths and stands. A small group of cosplayers were sitting a few feet away, excitedly talking among each other about the contest that would be held that afternoon.

'You know moping around about a guy will not make him appear out of nowhere,' Sakura muttered as she stretched out her legs, rubbing her knees as she groaned along with it. Poor girl had stood enough and would not get up for a while.

'I'm not moping!' Naruto returned, his pout making his line very unconvincing. 'It's just really weird and I don't know what to do, okay? I had sex with this fantastic guy and then he even wants my number to text me, but what will happen really? It was a one night stand, that's all. He could ditch my right here and we would just never see each other again. It's easy.'

A lazy slap was delivered against his arm, Sakura not wanting to stretch out further. 'Oh, quit whining,' she sighed, not wanting to deal with this love sick puppy right now. Naruto was not in love fast, but when he fell for someone, he was head over heels instantly. Could be a real drag sometimes. 'You hardly know the guy, and for what we've seen he's not the easiest to deal with. Yes, he is drop dead gorgeous and even I would want to get under that, no matter how gay he was, but that's all you know about him. How he cussed you out before and then just had sex with you. What's there to like so much?'

An arm was tightly wrapped around her shoulders, Sakura pulled into a bone crushing hug, while her face was smashed against Naruto's chest. 'Oh, but you don't know, Sakura. You haven't seen his eyes twinkle as I drove my dick inside of him. The little sounds he makes when I hit him just right, and…' He was unable to finish that line, Sakura having punched him hard in the gut. Never underestimate a girl who takes boxing lessons.

'Stop telling me about your fucking sex life!' she shrieked for the whole area to hear, making heads turn their way. 'I don't need details, because I don't give a shit.' Dropping back against the wall and averting her eyes, it was Sakura's turn to pout, now even more annoyed than before. 'As if you were the only one who had an interesting night last night,' she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

And obviously this peeked his interest. He did want some juicy details, because there hardly were ever any coming from Sakura. 'What did you do?' Naruto asked, not known for his subtlety.

A deep blush settled on Sakura's cheeks. Making sure she was looking anywhere but at Naruto, she quickly told him. 'I kissed the girl.'

'What?' Trying to look back at that evening Naruto wondered about which girl she was even talking. Had there been girls? There had been many girls. Many. Fan girls. Oh god, the fan girls. She did not kiss one of the fan girls, did she? 'What girl?'

'The redheaded friend,' she sighed, rubbing her temples as if she was trying to will the memory away. 'After you left with Sasuke, I was left with the rest of his friends, and after doing a few shots with them one of them dared me to kiss Karin, and then I did. I hardly remembered what happened, just that she had very soft lips and that it was kind of nice.' Snapping her eyes to Naruto then, Sakura pointed a finger up at him. 'You better not gossip about this. I swear to god I will gossip about you too and I have a lot more on you.'

A stern look then took over Naruto's features, which didn't suit him at all, and he just couldn't make it appear very believable. 'Sakura, you know I don't gossip about you, ever. I would be a bad friend if I did that.'

'I know, I know. It's just a precaution and…'

'I'm just going to test this and see how gay you really are.'

This earned him a smack against the head, which was deserved, but also worth it. This would be the best new material to tease Sakura with and Naruto would make use of it. He would take every opportunity. Especially around Sakura's friends. They were suspiciously close anyway. Silly girls having all those sleepovers. Something must be going on there, Naruto was sure!

Flipping out his phone, Naruto glanced down at his screen, seeing no message had appeared just yet, but this may be caused by something else as well. 'The internet sucks in here,' he whined, staring at the little bars and willing them to grow in numbers. Just a little more and then he may get a message. His arm went up in the air to catch the internet strings out of the air, because this is how he imagined it would go. Strings of invisible internet lines fluttering through the air, waiting to be caught by the electronic devices around.

A message did pop in then, but it was not a text coming from Sasuke. It was still some type of message coming from Sasuke, which made Naruto's heart beat right out of his chest, figuratively of course.

'Sakura,' Naruto said, grabbing his friend by the shoulder and shaking her slightly to get her attention. All the while his eyes staying glued to the small screen of his smart phone. 'He sent me a friend request. He wants to be friends on Facebook. He, sent me, a friend request.'

'God, you're such a dork. Press accept and be friends with him. Stalk his profile. Find out if he doesn't secretly have a boyfriend.' That was the first thing Naruto indeed did, but Sasuke appeared single on Facebook. 'Just relish in this happy moment. I just want the guy to text you, so we can meet up with them and get out of here. And if you're thinking about saying I just want to see them, because of Karin, I will seriously injure you.'

A smirk would work for now as he glanced at his friend, wriggling his eyebrows right when her green eyes moved up to his face. Priceless really. Thankfully for Sakura the text from Sasuke came in right then, the phone vibrating in Naruto's hand, asking for his attention. The text simply read "we're here. Find us." Not really much help on where to find them either, but Naruto was already on his feet, dragging Sakura along to a standing position as well. He would've made a run for it if Sakura hadn't grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

'Act normal, idiot. We don't even know where to go, and you don't want to meet up with him all sweaty and exhausted. Keep it together.'

Good point, Naruto needed to look presentable and all. So they continued at a leisured pace, following other people through the crowd to get to the edge of the large room. Hopefully they would be at the entrance somewhere. But as Naruto scanned the area, he couldn't see them anywhere. Not that it would be easy to find them. There were many people and they were in costume. At least Sasuke would be in costume, with a blond wig and a tight outfit that would look so sexy on him.

After a while Naruto was dragging his feet forward, disappointment taking over, because he was certain, absolutely certain that he would not be able to find Sasuke today. They had about an hour left and then they really would need to go. Catch their train and get out of here and who knew what would happen then.

'Hey, long time no see.'

A redheaded girl caught Sakura by the arm, sending a blush right up Sakura's cheeks. Oh, Naruto knew who this was. 'Oh, hi, uh. Yeah, good to see you again, too.' Sakura's eyes then flickered up to Naruto's face, noticing the shit eating grin on his lips as he glanced down at her. 'Don't you dare, asshole,' she threatened, glaring at him, but the grin didn't disappear until his brain finally caught up with him.

Turning towards Karin he stared at her wide eyed and then let his blue eyes slide through the space again. Karin gave him a confused look, but didn't bother him. She had seen his strange behaviour from before and did not want to get in the middle of it.

At last Naruto's eyes landed on a Mello cosplayer. Blond wig neatly cut and styled, having it straight down his face. Bangs slightly a mess, but not too much. And even a bar of chocolate in hand. Perfect, really perfect. The feather boa around his shoulders finished it all off, and it was hard not to go up to him and get in line with the other fan girls. Various people were standing around him, taking pictures of him as he put up a slight smirk as he bit down on the chocolate bar.

Naruto's legs were shaking as he just kept on watching Sasuke move, changing poses ever so slightly until he was done with it. Suigetsu handed out some business cards to the people around and then moved back to Karin and also the other friend Naruto had forgotten the name of. But Naruto only had eyes for Mello, Sasuke, Loki, whoever he wanted to be. And as Sasuke's eyes finally turned back to them, he saw the small recognition in the widening of Sasuke's eyes.

'H-hey,' Naruto managed to say, his voice breaking apart several times, making an utter fool out of him. God, he had never been this awkward with someone he had sex with before. 'You look… amazing. This suits you so well. I, uh.'

'Thanks,' Sasuke responded, instantly creating a more relaxed moment. Somehow he put Naruto at ease with that simple word, because he didn't react to all this awkwardness. Maybe he was used to it.

Getting a little closer to Sasuke, Naruto looked deep into his eyes, a soft smile forming on his lips. 'The blue eyes though. It looks so different. It changes your entire face,' he murmured, crossing the border of personal space easily.

Sasuke stepped around him, tapping him on the shoulder as he moved towards his friends. 'Better get used it. If you want to be my Matt, then you also need to wear contacts,' Sasuke shot back over his shoulder and then waved towards Karin. 'Now come here. I want to have some pictures with you together.'

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He got up next to Sasuke, his heart racing, his body sweating, and a smile on his lips that had never been bigger.


	7. Epilogue

And here it comes to an end, with a short epilogue. This whole story was written for the ladies of Dirtyplaygroundcosplay and I hope they enjoyed it and made them feel special even just for a little. You guys are amazing!

...

'Tilt your head up a little and look to the side.'

Direction after direction had been said, sometimes discussions flittered through the air as they were trying to figure out what the best position would be. Laughs were shared when something went wrong or when someone made a funny face. All in all it was a relaxing, but professional environment.

By now this was all so normal though. Every few weeks they would get together and have a day like this, sometimes even a weekend. Different photographers would come along and snap pictures of them. It was interesting to see how they all wanted to see something different, all having a different style. Some focused on the face, others were more focused on the bigger picture. It was all about taking that one shot that would last a life time. That would be so perfect, that it would make their entire day. Usually there were several of those, and more were added after editing was done and they received the photos.

Sasuke was up there posing now. He had crafted a staff out of worbla and such, even adding a blue light to the centre to finish it all off. His Loki cosplay had really come together and together with Naruto's Thor, they looked absolutely perfect. They had gone a long way. Naruto's armour never looked better, and he even had several outfits for him now. Even if they had several other cosplays, these were the two characters they always returned to. It was their signature now. The one cosplay pair they were known for the most.

'Naruto, can you come up and join Sasuke? I want to try something.'

A bit distracted Naruto glanced up from his phone, having been looking at their joined cosplay page. Several new comments had caught his eye, making his heart flutter as he saw all those nice words. It didn't matter how often he was told, how often people said the same thing over and over again, every time Naruto felt loved, honoured, and blessed. It all exceeded his expectations. Who knew that he would get this far, with Sasuke, the cosplayer he fell in love with as soon as he laid eyes on him.

That one con years ago had changed his life. Sasuke had swept in and made Naruto a different man. Now they were together for so long already. People always asked if they didn't have struggles, seeing they were so different from one another, but that was exactly that made it work so well. They made each other laugh and enjoy life in ways Naruto had never imagined. He really loved Sasuke, with every fibre in his body.

'Sorry, I'm here, where would you like me?' Naruto asked, glancing at the photographer, but the camera was still sheltering away his face. Always ready to get the perfect shot. You didn't want to miss a single moment.

'Can you get behind Sasuke and look down at him. Then I want Sasuke to look over his shoulder up at Naruto, as if you were just caught in doing some mischief.'

So Naruto moved behind Sasuke, but instead of just standing there and posing, he continued with wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulling him close. Their bodies were perfectly aligned together, Naruto's head fitting right into the junction of Sasuke's shoulder and neck. He planted a soft kiss there, smiling against the pale neck of his boyfriend.

'Naruto,' Sasuke hissed. 'Get off me. We are not doing that kind of shoot right now.'

Naruto still smiled and didn't move his head just yet. A certain comment was still sliding through his mind, and he couldn't wait with sharing. He needed to tell Sasuke. 'I just read a comment on our latest picture we posted,' he murmured softly, hot breath tickling the little hairs on Sasuke's neck. 'And some of our fans have started giving us a name. They are calling us NaruSasu.' He felt Sasuke move slightly in his arms, trying to turn his face towards Naruto and understand what this was actually about. 'We are officially a pairing.'

...

Follow me on Facebook for more updates on my writing life and such! You can find the link on my profile!


End file.
